


gifts gone wrong, nights gone right

by heartbeatstumbles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Don’t copy to another site, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sakura is the only socially functional ninja on Team 7 by FAR, or app you motherfuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles
Summary: Kakashi, in his own way, tries to ask Yamato out on a date.{written for discord user Jam for Sloaners' Secret Santa 2019!}
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	gifts gone wrong, nights gone right

Yamato pushed his chakra into his apartment’s wards, unlocking it.

“Psst. Yamato.”

Yamato startled as Kakashi popped out from under the covers of his ANBU barracks. “How did you even _get_ \--you’re not supposed to be here. You’re supposed to be resting, you know Tsunade took you off active duty and banned you from this place. I’m not even supposed to let you train with the team.”

Completely unrepentant, Kakashi bulldozed ahead as he jumped out of Yamato’s bed. “My darling kouhai. Come help your senpai with something very important in the forest of death.”

This usually meant it was either a horribly dumb prank or late paperwork that Kakashi was too lazy to do.

Yamato sighed. “What is it, senpai? It’s been a long day. Training Naruto requires....a certain mental fortitude.” 

Kakashi smirked. “Believe it.”

“Thanks for the warning, senpai. He is....very energetic. How did you put up with him for so long?”

A wistful look crossed Kakashi’s face. “Well, he actually spent most of it with Jiraiya. I only had them for a few months before the chunin exams, and that was pretty much it. Team 7....did not last long.” Kakashi looked Yamato directly in the eye. “I was not--I’m sure they’ll do very well under you. You are my precious kouhai, after all. I trained you myself. I have full faith in your ability to lead the team.” 

Yamato could detect the hint of bitter regret under Kakashi’s joking tone and took pity on him. “So what did you need me for again?”

“I’m planning a training exercise. For tomorrow. I need you to make some structures, with your handy dandy Mokuton. I’ve got the dimensions drawn up.”

Yamato raised an eyebrow. “You mean Genma drew them?”

At this, Kakashi gave a feline grin and jumped out the window, leaving behind a swirl of dust and diagrams for what looked like. Well. It looked like a whole lot of nothing. Maybe a crude imitation of a civilian’s playground, if the pieces were arranged correctly? But if that was the case, then why wouldn’t Kakashi have just requested that?

“Damn it.... He knew I would be curious.” Yamato quickly left his apartment and made for the forest of death. Naruto was still working on summoning the fox tails in the first place, so today’s training, while mentally exhausting, had not used up a lot of chakra.

He found Kakashi in a mostly open area of the Forest, placing markers where he wanted the various constructions to go. “Senpai, are you sure you want these....here? If you’re trying to make an obstacle course, I can’t help but think it would be better to do this in a less open area.”

Kakashi winked (blinked?) at Yamato. “Come by tomorrow at 3 to see what we’re up to.”

“So you mean 6?”

“No, I told them training was at 12, so 3 should be fine.”

Yamato nodded and shrugged; after having known Kakashi for over a decade, nothing really fazed him anymore. Kakashi’s oddities were a part of him, his lateness was nothing new.

:: :: ::

Yamato arrived the next day at 3:30 to Sakura, Kakashi, and three Narutos at the top of the tallest tree in the clearing, attempting to attach one of the oddly shaped wooden pieces to whatever the others had been positioned into and held with....some kind of dripping water jutsu? And kunai? They had fit them together, if in an unconventional manner, but they were struggling to fit the final puzzle piece on top of the others. Tree branches and leaves were strewn across the clearing from where the top of the tree had received a (likely Naruto-induced) haircut.

“Senpai. What, er, are you doing? Is this another one of your weird teamwork exercises?”

At this, all five of them started. Sakura glared at Kakashi, and she and Naruto(s) prodded a reluctant Kakashi down the tree. 

“Erm.... so we.... ah.... this is not training.” The visible one-quarter of Kakashi’s face was pink.

“I can see that. What exactly _are_ you doing?” Yamato blinked. “This was a teamwork exercise, wasn’t it?”

At this point, one of the Narutos jumped down from the tree. “Hi, Yamato-sensei! How was your day last night? Do you want to spar again so I can try out my Rasengan against your wood shield thing? Oh yeah, Kakashi-sensei dragged me and Sakura out of bed this morning even though it was our day off. At first, we thought it was to train or something, but it was because Kakashi-sensei needed help on this thing he was making for you so he could ask you out on a--”

Kakashi quickly covered Naruto’s mouth with a gloved hand. “Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but then Naruto and Sakura got in a fight, and the store was out of the nails we needed, so we had to improvise. A little.”

At this, Sakura interjected. “The kunai should work just fine, Sensei. They’re basically bolts. And the water mix acts as a cement.”

“But Sakura-chan, it’s dripping! I don’t wanna sit in a soggy treehouse, it would get wet!”

“Naruto, it’s supposed to dry before you touch it! It’s not my fault that Kakashi-sensei didn’t want us to wait and that the store was out of supplies.”

As they bickered, Kakashi embarrassedly scratched the back of his head “This was supposed to be a gift. I know this looks bad. But ask yourself, are you really surprised?”

Yamato sighed and adjusted his happuri. “No,” he muttered, “I’m really not. This team will be the death of me. Here, let me help out. I can just grow some fasteners. Why didn’t you ask me to make them in the first place? Or just the whole thing?”

“That would have ruined the surprise.”

At this point, Naruto interjected with a “But it is now!” 

Oh, Naruto.

:: :: ::

They spent the rest of the afternoon working on the treehouse. It turned out that Sakura's cement mixture wasn't very long-lasting, so he and Kakashi had fun tying Sakura and Naruto to each other as they ran around getting supplies they needed, for "teamwork." Kakashi fondly watched a squabbling Naruto and Sakura do a three-legged run up a tree. "They've actually improved a lot. Before, they would yell just as much, but they didn't go nearly as quickly. Even with the height difference now."

After the treehouse was fully assembled and the forest was cleaned up, Naruto bounded up to Kakashi and asked, “Hey, Sensei! Will you buy us dinner because you made us work on our day off?”

Eyeing Kakashi, Sakura pulled Naruto towards the exit. “We, uh, we had plans, right? How about we go get barbecue instead with Ino’s team? It’s not healthy to only eat ramen, Naruto.”

“Hey, hey, Sakura-chan, don’t diss the wonders of--” and was cut off as Sakura whispered something into Naruto’s ear.

An unholy grin spread on Naruto’s face. “Oh-ho-ho, I totally understand, is _that_ why you put a door on the treehouse and curtains on the--”

Sakura practically sprinted away with Naruto and a hand over his mouth. “BYE, SENSEIS, HAVE A GOOD DA-DINNER SEE YOU ON MONDAY _NARUTOSTOPSHOVINGME_ AT ELEVEN!” 

Kakashi motioned at the base of the tree. “Shall we, Yamato?” He pulled out some storage seals. “I, uh. I made dinner and got some of your favorite walnut bread from the Akimichi bakery.”

The interior of the treehouse was actually quite roomy, and the structure was practically fitted to the tree. “So that’s why you needed me to make these by hand. You wanted this tree specifically.” Yamato grinned at the haphazard way Naruto had used kunai to nail the curtains to the wall, and the blindingly pink throw rug and blankets Sakura had liberated from her room. He also spotted an inked henohenomoheji print on the wall. “It adds a personal touch.”

Kakashi pointed through the stargazing hole in the roof at the darkening sky. “Here is the best place to see the moon and stars at night. Most of the forest has plants that will obscure vision, or are too close to the village centre. There also aren’t many wild animals here, either. And also, if you look through here, you can see the stream where we used to train with Team Ro.” Kakashi nervously dragged Yamato onto the roof. “If you look over there, you can see Canis Major.”

Yamato tenderly cupped Kakashi’s cheek. “Senpai. Stop fretting. I love it.” He grabbed Kakashi’s hand. “Let’s eat dinner, and then we can stargaze when it’s darker out. I’ll make us a table and some chairs. The weapons rack can go over there.”

:: :: ::

Kakashi leaned away from their embrace and craned his head to look over at Yamato. “Darling kouhai, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?”

“....I knew you were lying about making them train on their day off.”

Kakashi did not break eye contact. 

Oh, Kakashi.

“I mean, yes. Sushi?”

Kakashi wordlessly slipped back to where they were.

They spent the rest of the night with their limbs entwined, gazing at the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> “Yamato. That one looks like a tree.”  
> “No, it doesn’t. That’s three stars. A triangle. How is that a tree?”  
> “It’s a tree.”


End file.
